


Summer Heat

by NadoHunter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, It doesn't go very far tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: It is filthy, stinking hot. Sebastian hates not being able to think and take advantage of a golden oppertunity, so he despratly wants to cool off, and fast. William is unfortunate enough to be dragged along in all this, poor man. Sebawill domestic -AU, just a little one shot of these two dealing with a hot summer day,





	

The heat wave had struck the little country hard. It was much too hot, and none of the houses were built for this sort of thing. Sebastian might have usually enjoyed the scene of William sprawled across the floor, flustered, out of his usually prudish choice in clothing, shirt clinging to the shape of his somewhat defined form. But he was in no space to appreciate it, as he felt he was about to melt into the floor himself. The idea of not being able to take advantage of such a thing was incredibly aggravating to him.

He hated feeling _sticky_ and constantly like his throat was being rubbed with sandpaper, no control over his poor usually smooth lips turning into the sahara desert.

“Peas.” Sebastian mumbled.

William groaned and pulled the pack of frozen peas off his chest and flopped them over next to Sebastian. He took it and put it on his forehead, not caring about the somewhat distasteful smell. He wined when he found that despite only being on top of William for a minute, it had already started to become a mush of water and horribly bland green balls.

“You know that episode of the _Twilight Zone_ where it’s getting so hot that everything and literally everyone is melting and going insane… then that thermometer explodes? And the lady starts screaming?” William started babbling hazily, his usual proper way of speaking becoming lazy and garbled.

“Yes, I remember.” Sebastian threw the melted peas towards the kitchen, intending to pick it up later.

“I’m that lady, right now, on the inside.”

“What, screaming as she goes insane from heat?”

“Yes.”

“I can relate Will”

They sat in utter misery as the sun blazed overhead, streaming in aggressively through the windows.

“ _Hell_ is cooler than this!” Sebastian ranted in contempt.

“Well, hell doesn’t have to worry about ozone layers and gases does it?” William looked over towards him.

“I guess it at least doesn’t have Ozone layers, but I don’t know about gases… I wonder what the rock would be made from?”

“Well it doesn’t matter because it’s not real, is it?” William argued putting his arm over his eyes.

“How can you be so sure?” Sebastian asked.

“It’s just not. Period.”

“What if you end up there for saying that? That’s like saying there’s no heaven Will!” Sebastian said with mock concern.

“That’s because there isn’t.”

“Heathen!” Sebastian teased.

“ _You_ of all people is calling _me_ a heathen? The heat _is_ making you crazy. Soon you’ll be singing gospel and spreading _love_ and _peace.”_ William smirked and closed his eyes at the out-of-character scenario.

“I _sincerely_ hope not.” Sebastian grimaced.

“Well, anyway, surely there’s _something_ we could do to cool off.” William mumbled trying to think despite feeling a bit hazy.

“Maybe we could stick our heads in the freezer for a bit?”

“That surely isn’t good for it.” William grumbled

“Cold bath?” Sebastian suggested.

“I doubt we could agree on who gets to do it first.” William chuckled.

“Well, then let’s do it together!” Sebastian announced as if he was the most brilliant man on the planet.

“Sebastian, we’re both six feet tall, with most of that height in our legs. I doubt we could _both_ fit in the bathtub, it barely holds _one_ of us.”

Sebastian sat up. “We can make it work! Come on Will… it would be instant relief!”

William groaned. “Forget it, just leave me here to melt, I can’t move anyway.”

Sebastian shook his head and stood up. “No, come on.” He grabbed William by the feet and began dragging him across the floor.

“He-Hey! No!” William complained, not expecting to be literally dragged.

“Well, if you’re not going to move on your own….” Sebastian grinned as William flailed his arms trying to grab on the floor, which only served to make the dragging slightly more difficult.

“Sebastian! Unhand me!”

Sebastian paused, spreading William’s legs apart and holding them against his own his, causing William to yelp from the sudden awkward position.

“Then take a bath with me?” Sebastian beamed and tilted his head to the side.

“Since I don’t have a choice, _fine_.”

Sebastian dropped his legs and William quickly climbed to his feet. The headed into the bathroom together, and Sebastian turned the water on, It streamed into the tub, and he carefully adjusted the temperature so it would cool them off, but not be incredibly freezing and a shock to the system. About the temperature of your average pool.

William sighed and was about to strip himself, but Sebastian decided to act like he was suave and walked over to him. Stripping William’s shirt and bottoms off himself with a few swift movements before pulling his own clothing off, slightly rolling his hips. He liked trying to be cool like that.

“Brilliant, we’re naked, congratulations, in the tub then.” William teased, annoying Sebastian by not even cracking a smile, or even an unconscious blush at Sebastian’s actions.

Sebastian grumbled under his breath, but got in, sitting in the tub and holding out his arms for William. “Alright, come on.”

William walked to the side of the tub. Looking along Sebastian’s legs, which took up most of the tub despite his efforts to spread them apart.

“Right… okay then…” He tried to stick a foot in, sighing at the cool water.

He slowly tried to move himself down and in. He grumbled, realizing he couldn’t manage it facing his back so Sebastian, so he instead turned, annoyed at the prospect of giving Sebastian _any satisfaction_. He draped himself across Sebastian’s chest, and tangled their legs together, sinking into the water.

Sebastian put his arms around William, smiling triumphantly. “See? Isn’t this nice?”

The cool water was admittedly night, but his legs still felt very cramped and in an akward position.

“It’s still a tight squeeze as I suspected…”

“Having things be a little tight isn’t all bad, hmm?” Sebastian smirked, rolling his hips up into William, causing the stern man to let out a strangled noise of surprised.

“I… I suppose not, under the right circumstances… It is a rather hot day…” William spoke softly, trailing off. He then snapped himself out of it and grumbled. “You think you’re being so _suave_ don’t you?”

“Well you’re flustered and clinging to me in a bathtub… sooooo…. Yes! Yes I do!” Sebastian boasted.

“I am not _clinging_ I simply have no other reasonably comfortable position to think” William declared stubbornly.

Sebastian snickered and decided to try a new approach. He lightly traced down William’s spine with the tips of his fingers, causing the other man to shiver slightly.

“What are you doing?”

Sebastian didn’t answer, but instead began softly rubbing up and down William’s back. His breath suddenly hitched, and his muscles tensed. He squeezed Sebastian’s shoulders a little tighter.

“You just _really_ wanted me in a … compromising position didn’t you?” William’s eye twitched as Sebastian found his way to William’s hips and gripped them firmly, rolling William into him.

“It’s hot out, I wanted to cool off.”

William gasped as Sebastian’s touch continued to wander to more sensitive areas.

“This is certainly _not_ the way to do it!”

“I beg to differ; I am feeling very _cool_ right now.”

William scoffed, trying to ignore how hot his cheeks felt. “Of _course_ you do.”

William was grumpily mopping up the copious amounts of water that had ended up on the floor of the bathroom. He continued to grumble “Bad idea, bad idea, I _knew_ it was a bad idea…”

Sebastian wandered in, leaning against the doorframe, watching William from behind with a smirk on his face. William grumbled in annoyance, feeling the burning of Sebastian’s eyes on his backside.

“Sebastian….” William muttered in warning, wanting very much to make sure no water sat and rotted the floor or something… he didn’t want to deal with that.

“What? Did I do something?” Sebastian asked innocently, William swore the way he faked innocence, he might as well be a generic Disney villain at this point. Though, knowing him, he would _love_ an opportunity to show off his voice by singing his plan for domination.

“How about instead of staring at my backside, you make yourself useful and help me clean up this mess?”

“Ah, but the view is so nice…” Sebastian hummed.

“ _What view_?!” William gestured wildly somewhere behind him. “There is _nothing_ there!”

“There’s _enough_.” Sebastian cackled enjoying William’s face twist into frustration.

“What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?” He mopped angrily, as if imagining the floor was Sebastian’s face. “ _Enough_ , really….”

Sebastian strode forward cheekily and simply reached out and grabbed Will’s behind, the poor man yelped in surprise.

“ _Enough to grab onto_ ” Sebastian uttered, tongue like a serpent, hissing sneakily.

“ _Would you kindly…_ ” William whipped around, letting go of the mop so he wouldn’t whip it around and smack Sebastian’s smug face. “Knock it off? What is _with_ you today?! You’re soo…”

He prodded Sebastian’s chest accusingly. “Touchy… and … feel-y today! Honestly!”

Sebastian walked closer to him, running his hands through William’s hair and moving his head closer to him. “It’s the heat, it does _things_ to one’s mind.”

William looked Sebastian up and down disapprovingly before sighing deeply. “If you fix the little air-conditioner in the bedroom, I’m all yours.” He wasn’t _entirely_ happy to make Sebastian think he was “turned on” by his advances, but he was willing to use the situation if it meant Sebastian would make himself useful. He knew full well Sebastian didn't know how to really fix anything, so it would be something to keep him occupied.

Sebastian stroked William’s cheek briefly. “It will be a freezer in there by the time I’m done with it.”

“ _Good_ ” William gave him an appreciative quick kiss. Sebastian practically ran out of the room with enthusiasm.

William shook his head and continued moping. As smile crossed his features. " _He'll never admit he doesn't know how to do  something will he?"_   Sebastian always boasted about his ability to make people “do” things for him, but he was just as easy to convince if you knew how to play his silly little games.

“ _He has a bad effect on me, doesn’t he?”_ William mused to himself as he looked around satisfied at the significantly drier bathroom floor.

He then heard a bang that made him jump followed by a string of swears. He laughed out loud knowing it was Sebastian struggling with the mini AC unit. He peaked his head into the bedroom. He saw Sebastian growling angrily as he tried to work with the unit that was barely functional, but the homes in London weren’t exactly built for this, so it had an odd tube that awkwardly stuck out the window. Sebastian was fiddling with it, but looked about ready to smash it into pieces.

“Alright there?” William asked eyebrows raised in amusement. He was concerned if Sebastian had hurt himself.

Sebastian looked at him startled, being caught in a state of distress, one of his least favorite occurrences. “Oh! Yes! Wonderful! It’s… purring like a kitten…” He smacked the unit slightly, turning it on, it whirred to life, except it sputtered and roared angrily, it’s innards rattling.

“Some kitten…” William mused.

“Shut.” Sebastian frowned, too angry to even finish a full sentence.

William let him be, making some lemonade and smiling every time he heard Sebastian cursing furiously in the other room at the misbehaving air conditioning.

Finally, he heard a loud “ah HA! YES! Fuck you!”

William bit his lip to suppress his amusement, so when Sebastian marched out proudly he looked up with a blank face.

“I _fixed_ it.” Sebastian announced.

“Oh how wonderful.” William poured himself a glass of lemonade, only smiling when he was facing away from Sebastian. He poured him a glass as well and casually handed it over to him. “Thank you dear.”

“Well, it was simple _really_ …” He took a long prideful sip of the bitter-sweet cool beverage in appreciation.

“Ah, so that’s why it took you several hours.” He teased.

Sebastian glared at him, but decided not to acknowledge what he said verbally, simply enjoying the cooling effect of the icy drink.

William set his glass down, deciding it was time for revenge for Sebastian’s earlier actions.  He sensually slipped himself against Sebastian, sliding his hand down along Sebastian’s abdomen and lightly kissing his neck. Sebastian swallowed hard, looking at William somewhat surprised.

William then groped Sebastian firmly, causing Sebastian to let out an odd noise and nearly drop his glass. He set it down quickly when William let go, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. As soon as they entered William sighed happily at the significantly cooler room. With sudden enthusiasm. He pulled away from Sebastian’s grip and legitimately tackled him, sending them both flying onto the bed.

“Will-!” Sebastian gasped happily.

William peppered Sebastian’s neck with encouraging kisses, he wasn’t sure if he was enjoying the cold air or his lover’s body more, but he didn’t particularly care at the moment.

“What’s gotten into you?” Sebastian asked excitedly.

“It’s the heat…” He yanked open Sebastian’s shirt with sudden vigor, smirking down at him. “It does strange things to the mind.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would be open to including more explicit scenes in upcoming novels? I don't tend to like writing pwp, if two people are going to do it in one of my stories, it has to really mean something. I've had a couple points where I could have included a more Mature or Explicit rated scene.


End file.
